


Today, Tomorrow, & Yesterday

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: 1977, 2018, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, FBI, M/M, Original setting, Political AU, Possible smut, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: Holden Ford had been leading a double life all his life. Everyone leads a double life, until they meet ‘The One.’ Once you meet ‘The One’ you stay in whichever reality you met them. Here is Holden’s problem: He met ‘The One’ in both of his lives, and now he is stuck choosing between them. On one side his is a successful FBI agent with an amazing study going on. On the other he is a respected politician who influences people's lives all across the country. The choice between 1977 and 2018. The choice between marrying his girlfriend and keep seeing ‘The One’ on the side, because they could never be public, or a world where the entire country knows your private life, but at least he could wake up next to the love of his life every morning. There will be many sleepless nights with this decision.





	1. In My Mind We Are Always Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey. So this will be a Holden/Bill story, I have no clue if they have a ship name yet and what it would be so if you know PLeAsE let me know. Anyway so the basic plot is every person has two lives that they live. They wake up and spend the day in one and go to sleep and spend the next day in the other. So Holden’s two worlds are the cannon universe, set in 1977 from the show and his other universe is set in 2018 where Holden is a politician as well as the rest of the FBI gang. And pretty much Holden knows Bill in both worlds so he gets to choose which world he wants to live in with Bill.

“...I never meant for us to end how we did.” All Holden got was a shitty phone call, not even a phone call it was shitty voicemail that Holden could barely make out. Now he was left with the impossible decision, does he delete the message and block Bill’s number ? Or does he call him back? Does he call him back and risk falling back into the trap that is Bill Tench? He wasn’t in the right state of mind to make potentially life changing decisions tonight, and he knew it, so he plugged his phone into the charger, changed it to Do Not Disturb Mode and headed to the bathroom to shower.  
____________  
____________  
Bill didn’t know why he had called Holden and he sure as hell didn’t know why he had expected Holden to answer the phone. After all the shit he had put the poor boy though nobody in their right mind would have answered the phone. But Bill wanted to believe that Holden wouldn’t be just anybody, maybe Holden was out of his mind and would at least give Bill a chance to explain. Bill had left his wife and child to be with Holden, mostly because she found out about the cheating but let's not dwell on the past, and then he had gone and screwed it up. All Holden wanted was support, not for Bill to agree with him, just knowledge that what he was doing was okay, as long as Bill was there to protect him. But, like the idiot he was, Bill had sided with Wendy and that was the first crack of the thin ice they had been standing on. That was the moment Holden had ran back to his ex. That was the moment when Bill realised he had broken his own heart.   
_________  
_________  
Holden said nothing to Bill the next morning when they were stuck on the same elevator going to the same floor, which made multiple stops on floors where nobody got on, as if it was wanting them to say something to each other, anything at all. Last week if they had been stuck on the elevator this long, Holden would have seized the opportunity and kissed Bill every time the doors closed, and he would only pull away from Bill when the doors opened. Bill and Holden had been acting like two teenagers in love just the other day, and now it was like they had never met before. Well not exactly, both men still looked at the other in agony and longing when they got a chance, careful as to make sure they weren't caught.  
“Mr. Ford, Debbie is here.” Bill and Wendy both looked at Holden, who was finishing his reports on voter turnout on the last election. “Send her in, Sally.” Holden told his receptionist through the phone. “Sorry, you two can get back to work now. She shouldn’t be long.” Debbie waltz into their office casually, a somber look on her face. She half smiled at Wendy and avoided Bill altogether. “Holden. We need to talk. Outside.” Holden his laptop, shuffled the papers on his desk in search of his ID, eventually found it and headed out the door.   
“Have you talked to him yet?” Bill stopped his typing, which was getting more forceful. “No.” He sighed, hands resting on the keys and eyes closing. “No, I haven’t talked to him. After what I did I wouldn’t want to talk to me either. And now I have to see them together. I really screwed up.”   
“Well I cannot disagree with you there, but I do think that you should talk to him, he’s miserable without you, you are miserable without him, and I am beyond miserable with you two moping around instead of bickering like you usually do. When he comes back in, just talk to him. You won’t know until you try.”   
_________  
_________  
“What do you mean? I am not still caught up on Bill. We are over. It is you and me now.” Holden wasn’t fooling Debbie and he wasn’t fooling himself either. They both knew he was still in love with Bill. “Holden. You and I both know that you are lying. Go back inside and talk to him. You don’t want the press to get pictures of us together do you? We all remember what happened when you broke up with me the first time to be with Bill. You are the Minority Leader of the Senate, they are always watching. So go. I will see you around Holden.” she kissed his cheek and took her leave. Holden didn’t smoke, but now seemed like a fucking great time for a cigarette.  
“Bill. Would you like to get lunch with me? I think we need to talk. No. Bill, you, me, lunch. No. Hey, Bill can we talk over lunch” Holden was mumbling to himself as he walked to his office. He normally wouldn’t share an office, but they were in the process of renovating their floor, so he was sharing for the next few months.   
“You wanted to go to lunch, Holden?” Bill seemed amused, the light was back in his eyes for a split second. “You uhhh… you heard that?” Holden blushed, his eyes darting around the hallway and settling on his shoes. “Yeah. I do think we should talk, Holden. I’ll drive?” Bill asked, stepping a millimeter closer to Holden, just to see how he would react.   
He got no response, so he tried pushing a bit further, only after checking to make sure that there was no press lurking around and wrapped his arms around Holden, who welcomed the embrace. He nuzzled into Bill’s arms and took a deep breathe, breathing all Bill was, his scent of cheap cologne and cigarettes. It smelt like home, it was the only smell Holden wanted to know for the rest of his life. “I’ve missed you.” Holden whispered, so low only Bill could hear it, but it was all he needed to know. It was the only thing he needed to hear.   
_________  
_________  
Holden woke up next to Debbie the next morning. He groaned, rolling onto his side and shield his eyes from the rays of sunshine streaming through the window. Blinking, he checked his watch for the time, his watch read 7:46. “Debbs. I gotta go.” He whispered as he stood from the bed. He quickly located his clothes and got dressed. “I’ll see you when I get off.” He kissed her forehead and headed to his car.  
Bill was already at his desk when Holden arrived, smoking a cigarette as he looked over a file. His head rose when he heard the door open “Morning.”   
“Good Morning, Bill. Dr. Carr not here yet?” Bill shook his head “She just called and said she won't be coming in today. It is just you and me.”   
The day passed normally from then until lunch, Holden would occasionally stop working to wander around the office, stretching his legs and Bill would stop to smoke every hour or so. Holden wanted to talk but didn’t know what to say, like all words had flown out of his head. He found himself watching Bill more often than usual, that’s not to say he watched Bill, but he did sometimes find himself following his movements.  
Holden decided it was time for a break, one that involved getting out of the basement and seeing the sunlight. “Lunch?” Holden asked, closing his files and standing, popping his back and knuckles as he did. “Sure.” Bill stood as well, walking towards Holden.   
They stood like that for a moment, both simply looking into the others eyes, about a foot apart. They were breathing the same air. Holden found Bill leaning towards him, he didn’t stop him, he didn’t lean away, no Holden Leaned closer to Bill Tench until their lips met tender and shy. Bill’s lips were a bit chapped and dry, but Holden didn’t mind, he savored the feeling, memorizing it. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be feeling, he knew it was wrong, at least to society, but it felt right.   
Holden wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist when Bill pulled him closer, the shy and tender kiss turning almost needy and passionate. Holden moaned a bit when Bill forced his way into Holden’s mouth, his tongue easily dominating Holden’s. He tasted like cigarettes and cheap booze from last night, Holden made a mental note of this.   
When Bill pulled away he cleared his throat and smoothed his jacket down “So lunch?” Holden straightened out his tie and nodded “Lunch.”


	2. Say I Shouldn’t Be Here, But I can’t Give Up His Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff Happens. Read to find out. ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some things ya might need to know:   
> In 2018 Bill and Nancy are best friends, despite the divorce.   
> In 1977 Bill and Nancy are married, and Holden and Nancy are friends.

2018  
“Bill have you seen the press lately? We are all over it, and not for our political standing.” Holden waved his phone before Bill’s face, who looked up from the paper and shook his head. “No I haven’t Holden.” 

“I can’t believe that you still read paper form of news. Keep up Bill. Anyway! Look. Read.” Holden gave Bill his phone. It was pulled up to the newest article from some site, one not significant enough for Holden to know. The headline read: Ford and Tench, Lovers or Liars? 

Holden knew that Bill read slow, so he busied himself with making the perfect cup of coffee. Five teaspoons of sugar and a hint of milk, different from Bill, who drank his coffee black. “So they think that we are lying about our relationship?!” 

“Looks that way. Somehow they say me talking to Debbie yesterday and got a picture where I was giving her a hug. Bill you know I love you right? PLease tell me that you know I love you.” Bill looked tired when he met Holden’s eyes “Yes, Holden. I know. I love you too.” Holden took his coffee and sat on Bill’s lap, resting his head on Bill’s shoulder. It was a domestic scene, one that could put these rumors to rest, the look in Bill’s eyes was nothing but love, something you only saw on a person who was madly in love. 

“This is a mess.” Holden whispered. “We’ve been through worse, we can handle it. Holden look at me.” Bill’s voice softened, his eyes searching Holdens. “We are going to be fine, we knew the price for being politicians, I still love you and I know We can do this.” Holden nodded, still not quite believing what Bill was saying, but something about his voice had always calmed Holden down.   
“Should we hold a press conference?” Bill sighed, Holden had a slight tendency to overdo things, take everything that happened in his life and run with it. “Holden. It is one article, from TMZ and nobody reads them anymore. If things continue to escalate, then we will, but for now, we should enjoy our day off.”

___________

1977  
The next few days in the office were strange, well more awkward, Holden felt a tension between him and Bill, as thick as honey, but definitely not as sweet.

“Holden?” It was Debbie, she was calling him, and he heard her, he just couldn’t force himself to look up and see what she wanted. He was at lunch, he remembered that, it was his break and he was eating a sandwich with his girlfriend before he had to go back to work again. “Holden.” She said, it was stern this time. He slowly looked up, his vision blurring momentarily before returning to normal, he focused on Debbie. “Yes?” It seemed like a good answer at the time, but by the look she gave him, it definitely wasn't what he should have said.

“Never mind. What the hell has gotten into you recently? We haven’t had a decent conversation in two days.” How could he explain to her, without lying or telling her that he made out with his partner and hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him since? “Just work stuff.” It was partially true. “Sure.” She didn’t believe him, and he knew it. 

The office was quite when he returned, Wendy was between states at the moment, Shepard never really bothered them anymore, Holden had been keeping himself out of trouble, they had started talking about Road School again, something it occupy their new free time. Wendy isn't allowing them to work on the study without her. “Holden.” Bill grunted, not looking up, he knew it was Holden who had come in, Holden has a presence, and wears the same shoes everyday and they were very easy to spot. “Hi, Bill.” Holden sounded happier to talk to him than his girlfriend, when Debbie came in all she got was a gunted and quite ‘hey.’   
There was a heavy silence hanging over their office. Holden was drowning in the silence, but knew he would be equally as awkward if they were to talk. All it would be was small talk, and Holden didn’t want small talk. “Bill. I think we should talk about the other day.”

“What about it?” Bill looked up, his eyes searching Holden’s over his wire rimmed glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. “Are we just going to ignore what happened?” Holden ws getting a bit anxious, he wanted to know exactly what Bill was thinking, how he was feeling, why he was feeling it. More than anything he wanted Bill. “What do you want me to say Holden? I don’t know. OK? That is the only answer I can give you. I just don’t know.” How do you answer that? Holden’s face fell a bit, he recomposed himself quickly. “I just…” He trailed off. There was no words he could say. What do you say?

 

2018   
The media did get worse. Much worse, with the Republicans pushing their debt plan, and Holden, Bill, and Wendy strongly pushing against it, the press was all over Holden. Especially his personal life. It was like Fox was trying to distract Holden long enough for the Republicans to slip the debt plan through Congress’ fingers.

“They think I am misrepresenting the LGBT population. Apparently I got Debbie pregnant. I wonder if she knows that?” Holden was fuming, he hadn’t been this mad since Clinton won the primary over Sanders in the last election. “Holden. Baby, calm down. We will figure it out.” Bill stopped Holden from his frantic pacing, anchored him again his body and brought their lips together.

“Hey. I love you. We’ll hold a press conference, it will work out.” Bill kissed his boyfriend’s head softly, then let Holden go and went back to his article about underrepresentation in media. 

_______

“Holden. I am going to go meet with Nancy, just some things we need to discuss. You wanna meet for dinner?” Holden looked up from the stack of paper on his desk. “Yeah. Sounds good, usual spot? Eight thirty?” Bill agreed, which ended the conversation, he kissed Holden quickly before heading to his car. 

The drive was quite, Holden was usually the one to do the talking, and there was nothing Bill wanted to listen to on the radio. So he settled for silence, his nerves eating away at him, was he really about to do this? 

 

_________

1977

“I think I need to break up with Debbie.” Holden was on the phone, talking to Nancy of all people. They hand grown close, but things were bound to change, Holden was in love with her husband after all, and she would never talk to him again if she knew that, and Bill would never speak to him again if he knew.   
“Why? She is such a sweet girl. You could do much worse, ya know?” Holden nodded, taking a sip of his coffee “I know. I just don’t feel the same as I did when we first got together. Something changed.” 

“Are you sure something changed? Sounds like somebody new has come into the picture, Holden.” She didn’t know how close to the truth she was. “Maybe. I just don’t think it is fair to keep leading her on.” Nancy took a sip of her drink “That sounds like the right decision.” Something flashed in her eyes momentarily. She knew, maybe not all of the truth, but she knew Holden was keeping something. 

Holden ran into Bill when he was leaving the house, quite literally ran into him, if Bill hadn’t of caught him, he would have landed on his ass in the middle of the front year. “Careful, Holden. Talking to Nanc?” 

“Yes, and thank you.” Holden smiled, unable to help it as Bill still hadn’t let him go, instead he hand pulled him closer. Holden felt himself being pushed back towards the wall of the house, Bill keeping them together. He leaned his head against the wall when Bill leaned in and connected their lips.

The kiss was longer than the last one, a bit more passionate, and a lot more risky. When Bill finally pulled away from Holden he smiled momentarily before catching Nancy’s eye in the window. She had seen the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I am always looking to improve and make the story better for you guys, so if you have something you want to see happen let me know, and if you have any suggestions on how I can improve please feel free to let me know.   
> Thanks, Love ya. 
> 
> -MK


	3. Thank God He Left The Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill should be careful who he tells things.  
> Holden should stop reading the news so much, and maybe drink less.

2018

As if things couldn’t get any worse in the span of eight hours, they did. Media hand moved from Holden and on to Bill, he was older, hand more past and sckeltons in his closet than the younger politician. 

Bill wasn’t up yet when Holden got up and decided to take a shower before work. It didn’t take him long, what took the most time was his renditions of Hamilton in the shower, especially King George’s songs, they were his favorite, well besides Satisfied. He stayed in his boxers as he cooked breakfast and started coffee. 

Bill Tench Leading a Double Life?!  
Has Democratic House member Bill Tench been lying to everyone about his life? Especially his boyfriend fellow Democratic Minority Leader of the Senate, Holden Ford? Our sources say Tench has been seen around the opposite side of town, away from the home he shares with Ford, meddling with “Ex-Wife” Nancy Tench. Is he cheating on Ford? Records say Tench never divorced from his wife. He is still married. Oops. Another tidbit you probably didn’t know, Bill Tench is a Republican. Looking back on his history and records, Tench has made several remarks against Ford’s Economic Plans and even voted against him in past elections. Liar? I’ll let you decide. 

“Holden? I can explain.” Bill hand been reading over his shoulder, the past coming back to him like a flood. “Save it, Bill. I just need time to think.” 

Holden ran, he didn’t know where he was going. All he knew was he needed to get away from Bill. Holden was sleeping with a married man. That made him the mistress. His tears fell steadily as he started his car. 

 

1977

“Thank you for letting me stay here for awhile.” Holden shut the door behind him, “Not a problem. What are you going to tell Nancy?”

“No clue. What do you tell your wife who just found you making out with his partner?” Bill sat on the couch, exhausted and run down. “Well,” Holden started, sitting next to Bill “Tell her the truth. Whatever that may be. SHe deserves that much, and she will be a bit more understanding if you tell her honestly. I am going to get a drink. Would you like one?” 

“Please.” Holden returned to the living room five minutes later with two glasses and a bottle of scotch. He poured a little more than he should have, but tonight they both needed it. Once the glasses were to his satisfaction he handed on to Bill and kept one for himself. “I would say cheers, but there isn’t a lot to cheers about.” 

They finished three bottles of Whiskey that night, and two beer each. When Holden woke up the next morning he felt like he was dying, throbbing head, nauseous stomach, all the normal symptoms of a hangover, migraine included. If the groaning from the next room was anything to go by, Bill was awake and felt just as crappy. 

“Holden. I am going to go and talk to my wife. I will bring back lunch when I come back.” Bill explained, kissing Holden on the cheek and turning to leave. “Remember Honesty.” Holden croaked. 

 

________ 

He really fucked it up this time, didn’t he? Bill thought as he drive across town and back to his house. Did he love Nancy? Yes. Did he love Holden? Well he was starting to. Now all her hand to do was tell his wife he was possibly in love with somebody else, his partner. A man. She would probably laugh, demand a divorce, scream because he was a queer, call the station, possibly get him fired. All the things that could go wrong because he was in love with Holden Ford. 

 

2018

“So you are still married to Nancy Tench?” Bill decided now was the best time to hold a press conference, maybe try to get the truth out, hopefully get to explain everything to Holden. “Legally yes, the divorce has not been finalized as of yet, it should be finished in about three weeks. You, red shirt.” 

“Does Senator Ford know about this? He has been under fire recently, is your relationship a cover up?” Bill tried his best to keep himself cool. “No, Holden doesn’t know about the divorce not being finalized, well at least he didn’t until yesterday. To comment on our relationship, no it isn’t a cover up, I love him, and I hope after this he still loves me. Pink tie.” 

“A politician you have worked with in the past has come out and said that you originally are a Republican and in the past made negative comments towards Holden and his policies and beliefs. Comments?” 

“The politician in question would be Dr. Edmund Kemper, I am well aware of his dislike for me. We did work on on the same administration in the past, and yes I am a Republican, I have never denied this, and Holden is well aware of that fact as well. Yes I have made negative comments about his policies, I simply don’t agree with them. I never have. No further questions at this time.”   
Bill took the long way home. He stopped and got a pack of Marlboros and a twelve pack of beer. Holden’s car was still gone when he pulled into the driveway. The house was mostly the same as when he left yesterday morning, he hand stayed in his office last night. Except everything that was Holden’s was gone. Everything but his new bottle of Whiskey. Bill didn’t even stop to think about it, he pulled the bottle open and started drinking. If Holden ever came home he would buy him a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you liked it! PLease let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Thanks<3
> 
> -MK


	4. Winning at A Losing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holden and Bill are both miserable. 
> 
> Wendy, Debbie, and Annaliese are done with their shit 
> 
> and Nancy is slightly pissed and also confused. 
> 
> oh and it rains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get a chance to update last week,I was finishing college applications and scholarships. Anyway Here is a chapter. I might add another chapter tomorrow to make up fpr the one i missed last week, so be on the lookout for that. 
> 
> MK

2018

“He still hasn’t talked to you? Not even come back for his stuff?” Wendy was on the phone with Bill, she needed a break from Annaliese, that's not to say she didn’t love her, Wendy really did, she just was a lot to handle at times, and with the Holden and Bill scandal in her face she needed some time away 

“No,” Bill croaked “We see each other in passing sometimes but not that often, he is doing a great job of avoiding me and the press. Nobody has seen him, except Nancy, who won't tell me anything.” 

“I will see if I can get Holden to talk to me and I will keep you updated. I am sorry that this is happening, Bill. But in all honesty you should have told him.” Bill signed into the phone “I know. I fucked up. I will let you go. Have a good night. Tell Annaliese I said hi.” 

“Everything all right?” Annaliese had found her and was rubbing her shoulders. “Yeah. Just trying to defuse the Holden Bill bomb.” Annaliese walked around and sat on Wendy’s lap “I know you're under a lot of pressure. Why don’t I help try and make you forget for a night?” Wendy felt her girlfriend rubbing her thighs, getting closer to where she wanted her to be. Their lips met and it was too much for Wendy to withstand. She scooped up Annaliese and walked into the house, only having enough patience to throw Annaliese on the couch before connecting their lips again. 

 

1977

“Well look who it is. Bill. What do you want?” Nancy was standing on the front porch when Bill hand pulled up, her stance closed off and her expression furious. “I just came to tell you the truth. Explain. You deserve it. Can I come in?” 

“If you must.” Nancy held the door open for Bill to follow her into the living room. “Explain then. Go on and tell me why I find my husband making out against our house last night with his partner, who also happens to be a man, and then they go home together.”

“Nanc, I love him.” Was all Bill could get out, and yeah it was a pretty pathetic excuse but that it all there was to it. “There ya go, I love him, okay? So go ahead, divorce me, tell the authorities, tell my boss, get me fired, but that won't change how I feel about him. I love him Nancy, and he might not love me, but it doesn’t change a damn thing.” 

Nancy looked stunned at Bill’s reaction, she blinked at him a few times before standing “I think it is time you leave, Bill.” Bill didn’t argue or put up a fight, he simply nodded and took his leave.

Bill did pick up something for lunch and arrived back at Holden’s apartment an hour after he left the first time. Holden was sitting on the floor, typing away at his typewriter “How did it go?” he didn’t look up. 

“About as well as you’d expect. I have lunch” Bill held up a brown bag full of take out he picked up from a dinner across the road. “Be there in a moment.” Holden finished his sentence, popped his knuckles and stood up, wandering over to Bill. 

“This is quite domestic isn’t?” Holden joked as he slipped his arms around Bill’s waist, resting his head on Bill’s broad chest. “You can say that again.” Bill finally relaxed, pulling Holden closer. 

“So wanna tell me what happened between you and Nancy?” 

“There is something I want to tell you first.” Bill mumbled. Holden stepped away from Bill, intertwining their fingers “What is it?” Holden hand never felt more worried in his life, every possible things that could go wrong. 

“I am in love with you.” 

 

2018

“Holden, baby, please come home. At least let me explain. Holden. I love you.” every message Holden hand received from Bill had been similar to this, all one hundred and twenty three of them. “Maybe you should answer him, Holden.” Debbie hand been gracious enough to let Holden stay with her while everything with Bill was cooling down. Holden shook his head “I don’t want to talk to him. He lied to me. Made me look like a fool.” 

“You are miserable without him. We’ve been through this before. Just call him. Better yet drive to D.C. and talk to him. Go.” Debbie was allowing no room for argument as she pushed Holden out the door, tossing his keys to him. 

Holden drove well into the night, taking the long way to his house. It started raining about twenty minutes into the drive, Holden took this as a sign, the sky was crying because something awful was about to happen. Holden pushed this out of his mind as best he could as he pulled into his neighborhood, he spotted his house instantly, every light in the house was on. It was almost blinding. 

Come outside. Holden parked the car, sending Bill a text. 

There Holden stood in the rain, his clothes sticking to him and his hair clinging to his face, but Bill thought he had never looked better. “Holden.” 

“I love you, you asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm going to try and update every Sunday, hopefully I can stay on track. So thanks for reading and I ill see yall next week with the newest update.  
> -MK


End file.
